This invention is an improvement of the invention of U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,292.
This invention particularly aims at improving the process of boring an axial hole for ignition files for a lighter in accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,292.
The present invention is an improvement of the invention of U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,292 not only with regard to said hole but also the press device for molding the hole.
The invention disclosed under U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,292 describes in detail a process for preparing an ignition file for a lighter by a press.